<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Sack of Potatoes by Anaya_of_Wolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253794">Like a Sack of Potatoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves'>Anaya_of_Wolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Carrying, Childhood Friends, Destiny Island Trio (Kingdom Hearts), Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small little fic about an underrated friendship that I wished was showed WAY more in canon.</p><p>While still on Destiny Islands, before everything changed, friendships were carefree and light.  There wasn't a worry about Darkness or Heartless or mistakes that were made.  Just friends hanging out, especially Kairi enjoying the time and playing with those that she was so glad to be able to call her friends here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi &amp; Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi &amp; Riku (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Sack of Potatoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by <a href="https://wistaria-92.tumblr.com/post/615372237330071552/a-little-destiny-trio-fanart">a fanart found here</a>.  I liked seeing Kairi and Riku so playful together, and I wanted to write out something for them.  Since they are suppose to be best friends as well, not just with Sora.  I feel like canon really doesn't do them any justice.  So, here is my small ficlet to go with that pic!  Hope you all enjoy reading it.</p><p>If so, please leave a KUDOS and COMMENT if you want to see more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Riku, help me up!" Kairi called out as she reached her hands up into the air, making grabby motions.  Fluffy white cloud lazily drifted in the sky high above her and created shapes she had grown bored of looking at.</p><p>Also, the sun-cooked sand underneath her was starting to hurt.  It soon would become unbearable if she laid like a piece of driftwood on the beach any longer.  But it didn't appear that she was going to move by herself any time soon under the afternoon sun.</p><p>But that didn't mean she couldn't ask one of her best friends to help her up and see if Riku would carry her away too!</p><p>A shadow covered over her face, blocking out the harsh glare.  It allowed her to see Riku's unamused face staring down at her.  Of course, she grinned brightly back at him as she waited.  For either him to tell her "No" or to actually grab her hands to help pick her up.  It was a 50-50 shot on his choice, but she also knew one particularly thing as well when it came to him</p><p>She was one of Riku’s best friends!</p><p>So, he HAD to help her up if she asked him to!</p><p>“Did your legs stop working or did the sun fry your brain, Kai’?” he asked back, hands on his hips that almost seemed even more childish when he did it than when she did.  There was also a teasing spark in his teal eyes as he stared down at her.</p><p>“Yep!” she proudly answered him back, “Stopped working and everything.  Gotta need you to carry me back to the boats and maybe even home too!”  All lies, of course.  All good-natured humor between friends that she hoped would at least get him to help her onto her feet and/or a piggyback ride to the boats waiting at the docks on the play island.</p><p>Riku continued to stand there, leaning somewhat over her still, staring down.  Kairi stared right back, innocently grinning like she was still five years old -instead of ten years older than that.  Gulls called out to each other in the distance overhead, while the ever-present and ever-pleasant sounds of the tide drifted in and out in chorus.  </p><p>Finally, it appeared he came to some decision on what to do now.</p><p>“Fine then,” he muttered, reaching out to grab onto her hands with a tight hold so that they wouldn’t slip free. </p><p>Kairi grinned even wider when he did grasp her hands.  She held tight to them, since her palms were a bit sweaty from the heat, and let him pull her up with all his own upper body strength.  It was kind of amazing just how much her friend could lift, as though he was practicing for something with such arm strength.  Several times she had asked him for practice to help her get to his level, but he always said that he really wasn’t doing anything to strengthen his arm muscles.  There were the fights with wooden swords, but those really couldn’t answer just how he had gotten so strong.  Kairi thought he was lying a bit, but she wasn’t quite sure as to what was the lie in what he said.</p><p>Such thoughts distracted her, causing her to not realize that Riku hadn’t let go of her hands once he helped her onto her feet.  The moment when Kairi did notice, was when she felt the grip tighten a bit more and one hand slipping free as she was pulled <em>off</em> her feet.</p><p>“Whoa!” she cried out, feeling her body being lifted and hauled over a shoulder, “Riku!  What are you-?!”</p><p>“You said you couldn’t walk, Kai’.  I’m just helping you out now.”  Even if she could only see his back in front of her face now, Kairi could hear the grin in Riku’s voice.  It was incredibly unfair that he could easily do this to her when she hadn’t been paying attention.  He had one arm around her legs to keep her from falling, while apparently the other was free.</p><p>So, Kairi attempted to lightly kick her feet to free herself.</p><p>The other hand quickly stopped that.  She then felt and heard Riku chuckle as he began walking towards what Kairi presumed were the docks.  She couldn’t really tell where they were heading until she looked up and saw the world receding away from her.  Looked like her guess was right, and it also appeared that no one else was around on the beaches to witness such treatment to herself -mostly to her pride.</p><p>That was, until the mini sun known as Sora appeared in her field of view right behind Riku now.  He was grinning that playful grin of his, and his hands were behind his head as he walked in pace behind Riku.  Kairi gave him a deep, furrowed pout, knowing that he was finding this just as funny as their other best friend was who was carrying her.</p><p>“Help me down, So’.  Now!”</p><p>Sora, the <em>traitor</em>, shook his head, trying to look a little bit apologetic and failing, “Sorry, Kai’.  Looks like Riku has got you there.  Would be kind of rude to stop him from helping you to the boats.”</p><p>“Sora!  Riku!” she cried out, earning laughs from the both of them, “Both of you are just…”</p><p>“Handsome?” Riku supplied with a smirk in his voice.</p><p>“Best friends?” Sora answered with a bright grin on his face, even if he really wasn’t helping her in this predicament Kairi found herself in.</p><p>Riku added onto Sora’s response, “<em>Your</em> best friends?”</p><p>“Ridiculous!”</p><p>Of course, she wasn’t mad at either of them.  Soon enough, they all began to laugh as they made their way down the beach.  Even if she was basically just more-or-less being carried like a sack of potatoes now, Kairi found that she wouldn’t change her best friends for anything in the world.  Even if they were just the worst sometimes.</p><p>Once they all managed to finish laughing, Riku chuckled a bit more, “Can’t disagree with you there, Kai’.”</p><p>Sora bobbed his head in agreement, still smiling like the high afternoon sun.</p><p>Kairi pushed her bangs out of her face, feeling them slide back with ease with all the sweat that had dripped down at her current angle of being carried.  With a slight turn to the side, she could see the expanse of the ocean stretching out to the horizon, glittering a sapphire blue that never seemed to dull no matter the day.  The ocean reminded her of her friendship with her two best friends.  Nothing seemed to dull just how great it was, how much fun they had together and enjoyed each other.  It was special like that.</p><p>Kairi always felt a part of her heart glad that she had wound up here for some reason, because she was grateful and glad to know these two dorks and be able to call them her friends.</p><p>Even if they sometimes treated her like this.</p><p>“You better feel lucky that I like you, and you’re my best friends,” she told them both, trying to sound serious and failing at the smile creeping onto her face.  </p><p>Both of them definitely heard the less than serious note in her voice, since they both answered her back happily, “We are lucky to be your best friends, Kairi!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can head over to <a href="https://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/">my main tumblr</a> to chat with me some more too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>